Ninetales vs. Arcanine
Ninetales vs Arcanine IntroCategory:'Animals' themed Death Battles Wiz: Sometimes choices are hard to make like what starter to chose. Boomstick: Or which of your Pokemon to evolve. Wiz: Which is why we are pitting these two ageist each other to find out who deserves that fire stone. Boomstick: Ninetales the Fox Pokemon. Wiz: And Arcanine the Legendary Pokemon. And note that we will not be using their abilities because they both have Flash Fire and that makes them immune to Fire type moves which would make it not fun. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Ninetales Wiz: Ninetales is the Fox Pokemon and the evolved form of Vulpix. Boomstick: Ninetales are known for having mystical powers and the ability to give an one-thousand year curse to those how mistreat it or people who just touch its tail, but unfortunately this curse tail thing doesn't seem to work in battle. Wiz: Ninetales are also said to be very intelligent, which would explain why they can live up to one-thousand years. Boomstick: And with its mystic powers it able to learn a wide variety of moves, Ember is a Fire type attack with a 10% chance of burning the target. Quick Attack a super fast Normal type attack. Fire Spin a Fire type attack that traps the foe in a ring of fire doing damage over time. Wiz: Confuse Ray a Ghost type attack that confuses the opponent. Payback a Dark type attack that doubles in power if the user moves after the target. Will-O-Wisp a Fire type move that burns the target. Imprison a Psychic type move which prevents the opponent from using any moves the user has. Hex is a Ghost type attack that doubles in power if the opponent is affected by a major status condition. Boomstick: Feint Attack which is a Dark type move with no real special effects and Extrasensory a Psychic type attack with a 10% chance of flinching the opponent. It also has its hot fiery attacks Flamethrower and Inferno to burn through the competition, but when things get heated it uses Fire Blast a very strong Fire type move with a 10% chance of burning the target. Wiz: Ninetales is a pure Fire type, meaning it is resistant to Bug, Steel, Grass, Ice, Fairy, and Fire type attacks, but it weak to Ground, Rock, and Water. Boomstick: Ninetales stats focus around its high Speed and Special Defense, and average Special Attack. But suffers with low HP, Attack, and Defense stats. Wiz: Ninetales also suffers from having no recovery moves or moves to boast its stats, but even so Ninetales intellect and mystical powers may lead it to victory. (Ninetales lets of its signature cry) Arcanine Wiz: Arcanine the Legendary Pokemon and the evolved form of Growlithe. Boomstick: That doesn't look like a legendary to me. Wiz: That is just its species name Boomstick, anyway Arcanines have been admired for its beauty and are worshiped in China. Got to love the whole Pokemon isn't on Earth thing. Boomstick: Well it doesn't matter because the thing is so awesome looking, it can even go 6,200 miles in one day! Wiz: Arcanine is able to learn many different attacks Bite is a Dark type attack with a 30% chance of causing the opponent to flinch. Boomstick: Take Down is a Normal type move that while powerful the user takes 25% recoil of the damage done to the opponent, Reversal a Fighting type move that does more damage the lower its Hp is. Wiz: Crunch is which is basically a more powerful version of bite, but instead of flinching it has a 20% chance to lower the targets Special Defense. Extreme Speed a normal type move that has the user charge towards the target at blinding speed, and Thunder Fang an Electric type attack that has 10% chance to paralyze and a 10% chance to make the opponent flinch. And if ever needs anymore Speed for some reason it can use Agility which increases Speed. Boomstick: And that's not even mentioning its super hot Fire attacks it has Flame Wheel where Arcanine cloaks itself in fire and charges at the poor thing that ticked it off, Fire Fang where Arcanine just lights its mouth on fire and bites the target with a 10% chance for burn and a 10% chance that the opponent to flinch. Wiz: Arcanine also has the usual Flamethrower and Flame Burst, it also has Heat Wave which is what happens when its hot breath touches you, which is stupid considering it is based on a dog and dogs pant a lot. Boomstick: But when it needs to turn up the heat it uses its two strongest moves Outrage and Flare Blitz, Outrage is a Dragon type move that inflicts massive damage, but at the cost of having to continually use it for 2-3 turns before getting confused, so it is basically a risk vs reward attack, and Flare Blitz a Fire type move that is super powerful, but at the cost of 33% recoil of the damage dealt. Wiz: Arcanine is a pure Fire type, meaning it is resistant to Bug, Steel, Grass, Ice, Fairy, and Fire type attacks, but it weak to Ground, Rock, and Water. Boomstick: Arcanine is a glass cannon it has has really high Attack, and high Special Attack and Speed. But suffers from having average Defenses and HP. Wiz: Arcanine is a very powerful Pokemon and can easily defeat most opponents. Boomstick: This is one dog you really shouldn't mess with. (Arcanine lets off its signature cry) Fight The screens focuses in on Vulpix and Growlithe playing together in a forest. Growlithe: Growl growl growl( Hey Vulpix look a cave!) Vulpix: Vul, vul vulpix( Cool lets go explore it!) They go in the cave and start exploring when they come across two Fire Stones, they each take one and evolve. Arcanine: Ar Ar Arcanine! ( Wow look how strong i am!) Ninetales: Nine, Nine( You are pretty strong, but I am stronger.) Arcanine: Ar Ar Ar( Oh ya, I'll take you on!) Ninetales: Nine, Ninetales( Your funeral) Fight! Arcanine starts off charging at Ninetales with Flame Charge. Ninetales quickly gets out of the way and uses Payback, hitting Arcanine in the back, Arcanine quickly turns around and uses Ember and Ninetales counters with its own Ember. The two Embers collide and smoke goes everywhere when the smoke clears Arcanine is gone. Arcanine then appears behind Ninetales and starts getting ready to use Fire Fang, but Ninetales suddenly turns around while using Flamethrower, sending Arcanine hurtling into the back wall of the cave causing rocks to fall on top of it. Arcanine then gets up and uses Agility and charges at Ninetales with Flame Charge, but Ninetales quickly uses Quick Attack to get behind Arcanine and uses Confuse Ray. Arcanine then turns around and uses Flamethrower surprising Ninetales, Arcanine then tries to use Agility again but hits it self in confusion. Suddenly Arcanine snaps out of confusion and runs towards Ninetales, Ninetales tries using Flamethrower, but Arcanine ducks under it and crawls towards Ninetales. Just as Ninetales realized what happened Arcanine leaped up and used Bite on Ninetales leg, Ninetales lets out a wail in pain, but then quickly retaliates using Inferno on Arcanine, which sends Arcanine hurdling out of the cave and into a tree. Ninetales then comes out of the cave and uses Imprison on Arcanine without it knowing. Arcanine then gets up and uses Extreme Speed hitting Ninetales and then uses Bite causing Ninetales to flinch Arcanine tries using Flamethrower, but to its surprise finds that it can't, in its confusion it gives Ninetales time to recover and it uses Hex knocking Arcanine on to the ground. Ninetales then gets ready to use Fire Blast and shoots it at Arcanine, causing an explosion. When the smoke clears Ninetales is happy to see that nothing is there until it gets hit in the neck with Heat Wave. Ninetales starts trying to run away but Arcanine catches up and uses Crunch ripping off one of Ninetales tails Arcanine then uses Thunder Fang four times tearing off each of Ninetales's limbs. Arcanine then steps back and uses Flare Blitz running over Ninetales burning all of Ninetales to ashes except for one tail. KO! Arcanine turned around and started crying over Ninetales last tail as the forest burned behind it. Results Wiz: This battle may seem even at first but there were several key factors that gave Arcanine the win. Boomstick: For one Arcanine has 50 more base stat points than Ninetales meaning it had the advantage in most of the stats, and with Agility all but one of them. Wiz: Ninetales had no way to boost its stats to even get closes to Arcanines, and its intellect was more or less countered by Arcanine's extremely diverse moves set. And even if we get include abilities Arcanine would still have won with Outrage. Boomstick: Looks like Ninetales just got put down. Wiz: The winner is Arcanine. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:EthanS4 Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Fire Duel Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015